The goal of the Saccharomyces Genome Database (SGD) is to continue the design, development, and implementation of a database containing comprehensive annotated information about the genome of the budding yeast, Sacclutromyces cerevisiae. SGD will continue to annotate the genome, assimilate new data, incorporate genomic information from other fungal species, incorporate formalized and controlled vocabulary to represent biological concepts. We will also maintain and broaden relationships with the scientific community and make technical improvements that will allow us to better serve our users. The database and its associated resources will remain publicly available via the World Wide Web. SGD will continue to provide annotation and analysis of the S. cerevisiae genome culled from the published literature as well as additional sources such as GenBank. SGD will maintain its service to the scientific community, reaching out to yeast researchers as well as scientists outside the yeast community to serve all scientists who have a need or use for information about yeast genes and their functions. In addition, new user interfaces and resources for existing information as well as new types of data, such as large scale genomic analysis results and information about other fungal species, will be developed. These tools can be more readily developed now that SGD has migrated to a relational database management system. New query tools will be more powerful as controlled vocabularies such as the Gene Ontology (GO) are incorporated to annotate genes and their products in SGD.